Lost Boy
by xXFalseSmilesXx
Summary: Stiles, who is a depressed and suicidal 18 year old boy, almost jumps off Skyline Drive. Until a man, by the name of Derek Hale, comes into his life and stops him. He then meets Derek's friends and family who help him realize he isn't as alone as he first thought. Now he's facing his problems with his true family.
1. The Meeting

'Today is the day,' Stiles thought to himself as he was sitting in his room. He heard his dad moving round in the kitchen downstairs, probably looking for the whiskey Stiles dumped down the sink before his dad came home. he looked around his room at all the memories, all the pictures from when he was a kid with his best friend Scott when they were seven(Scott moved away when the two of them were kids and stopped talking), and at the pictures he had from when his mother was still alive. 'Today is my last day in this house. Last day in this town. Last day of living.'

"Stiles! Get down here now!" his dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs. He knew his dad would come banging on his door if he took too long. So thinking he better hurry and get out of the house, he got up from his bed and moved over to his window. Looking back at his locked door, he heard his dad trying to open it and started banging on it. Turning back to the window he opened it and made his way through and jumped to the ground.

He landed on his feet and looked back up at the window. He knew he would be hurt from jumping; he snuck out too many times. Staring at the window one last time, he turned back to the street and started running. Before he was too far away he heard his dad yelling. Wondering where the hell his son disappeared to.

Stiles finally made it to the cliff about the town. He walked over to the end and sat down, letting his feet dangle over the edge as he looked out at the town he grew up in. He remembered the first time he came up here. He was with his mom and Scott. It was the last time he and Scott saw each other. The next day he moved away with his mom. And the weekend after that, he lost his mom to a car accident. He lost his mom and his best friend in a span of a week and its now been ten years to the day.

'Mom. I really miss you.' he thought as he stood up from where he was sitting at the edge. 'I'm sorry that it's come to this. I just miss you so much. Why did you have to die... why did Scott have to leave.' Stiles stood there at the edge and looked out on the town for the last time. 'I'll be with you soon momma.'

"Goodbye..." Just as he had one foot off the edge about to step off, a pair of muscular arm wrapped around his waist and yanked him back; causing Stiles to lose his balance and fall backwards onto the mysterious person behind him.

"Oof." was all Stiles heard as the both of them hit the ground.

"Seriously, you just had to fall."

It took Stiles a second to realize that wasn't his voice. This voice was strong and from the loss of breath, husky. Stiles slowly turned to see the face of the man who just stopped him from killing himself. This man had piercing green eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul. Dark black hair accompanied by stubble along his strong jaw.

Stiles' breath hitched as he continued to stare at the man who stopped him.

"Are you going to just sit there and stare or are you going to get off of me already?" The mystery man asked, shaking Stiles out of his trance like state.

Hurriedly, Stiles got off of the man and stood up. He offered his hand to the man still on the ground, and to his surprise the man actually took his hand. Once the mystery man was on his feet, Stiles turned back to the edge and looked at the town again.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Why what? Weren't you the one trying to walk off the cliff. I should be the one asking why." he replied as he stood there expecting Stiles to tell him why he was trying to end his life.

"It's none of your business. Just go away so I can finish what I started."

"Not going to happen."

Stiles turned quickly to look back at the man. Was he really not going to leave. He had no right to try and stop him from doing what he wanted.

"And why the hell not?!" Stiles yelled at the man in front of him.

"Because. I know what it feels like to want to end your life. What it feels like to think no one cares if you live or die. You feel like you are so alone that it would jus be better if you were gone." he replied. Stiles knew that he meant every word he said. He could see it in his eyes. All the pain and sincerity. Stiles knew that he could trust this man. Even if they didn't even know each other.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Derek. Derek Hale, and I want you to live. Come with me and I will show you that there are others who have felt the same way you have."

Stiles stood there motionless as he stared at the man before him. Could he really trust him? Was Derek really telling the truth? All Stiles knew was that he wanted to know if what this man said was true. So what if this man turned out to be a serial killer, wasn't Stiles trying to kill himself five minutes ago. If this guy wanted to kill him, it would be basically what Stiles wanted. He wanted to die...Right?


	2. The Hale Manor

In the end Stiles decided to just go along with what Derek decided.

So here he was, sitting in Derek's gorgeous black camero with black leather seats. Every so often Stiles would look out of the corner of his eye trying to catch a glimpse of the man who saved his life.

'Why... why did this man save my life anyways... what if he turns out to be some creepy serial kiler?' He thought as he sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. They were now heading for the preserve. The dense forest on either side of the road started looking more and more ominous the further Derek drove.

"Why are you freaking out?"

Startled, Stiles turned to look at Derek. That was the first time he spoke since the two of them got in the car.

"What?"

"I said, 'why are you freaking out'. It's not like im some serial killer looking for his next victim." He said, still keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

Stiles stared at him, as if he just read his mind. He didn't think he was being that obvious. Was he?

"Where are you taking me?" He asked. Trying to make sure his voice didn't give away his uneasiness. Unfortunately, his voice decided to betray him and by the end of the question his voice wavered a little.

After a few minutes, Stiles thought Derek wouldn't answer his question. Just when he was expecting no answer, Derek finally spoke.

"To my house."

"What? Why!" Stiles was freak out mode. Why was this stranger taking him to his house. Was he going to kill him there? Out in the middle of the preserve? Then dump his body where no one could find him?

"Calm down. I said i wasnt going to kill you and I'm not going to. It's my families house. It's been in our family for generations. A lot of the people I know, who have been through tough times like you, have come to live with us and became part of our family after awhile. After you get to know everyone, you can stay or you can go. Its your choice."

Stiles began to calm as Derek explained a little more.

After about ten more minutes, Derek was pulling off the road to a gravel road that was hidden by the trees. Had he not been in the car, he would have never been able to find the road.

Another few minutes past and Stiles honestly thought they were in the middle of nowhere in the vast forest of trees. That is until he saw it.

Derek was pulling up to a giant manor that looked to be from the Victorian era. It was a massive gorgeous manor like nothing Stiles had ever seen before. The camero came to a stop in from of the manor and Derek turned off the car and pulled the keys from the ignition. Opening his door, Derek climbed out of the car as Stiles stared up at the house.

Stiles was pulled out of his trance as his door was beingpulledd open and a hand was offered to him. He looked up at Derek who had his hand still outstretched to Stiles. He finally took hold of Dereks hand and allowed Derek to pull him out of the car.

"Welcome to Hale Manor." Derek said as he shut the car door behind Stiles. Stiles didn't know what was in store for him once he walked through those front doors. But, he had to admit he was kinda terrified... but at the same time he had never been so exited in his life.


	3. The Family

Stiles stared up at the Hale Manor. To him it looked like a damn castle.

"So. Are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to come inside and meet everyone. They already know we are here and they are waiting for us to come inside already." Derek explained from a few feet ahead of him.

'How does he know they are already waiting? I don't remember him calling anyone while i was with him. I don't even rememeber him pulling out his phone.  
Stiles stared at Derek for a few seconds before he hesitantly followed derek up the steps of the manor to the front door.

"It will probably be a little bit crazy. I have a pretty big family. And they can be a little bit ridiculous at times." Derek explained as we were standing in front of the door.  
Suddenly the front door swung open and a beautiful woman was standing before the two of them. She has waist length wavy brown hair and vibrant green eyes. Her gaze flicked between Derek and Stiles. Analyzing what exactly was going on or waiting for Derek to explain why there was a stranger on their front porch.

"Derek. Care to explain why there is a teenage boy stanging on our front porch." She asked keeping her gaze on Stiles as she spoke.

"Nice to see you too Laura." Derek replied grabbing Stiles' wrist and walking past her and into the house.

'Is it just my imagination or did she just try to smell me when i walked by?' Stiles thought to himself. Eventually thinking it was too crazy of a thought, and just brushed it off.

Turning his attention back to what was happening in front of him, Stiles came face to face with twelve different people.

"Who is he?" A guy about Stiles' age asked. He has short brown hair and light blue eyes.  
Stiles looked around the room at all the faces staring at him. Staring as if he was going to start killing or something.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Stiles whispered as he stepped back behind Derek. One instict he grabbed the back of Derek's leather jacket.

Derek looked down at Stiles and to where his hand was clutching the jacket.

Derek could smell it. The terror and the soon to be panic attack.

Derek turned back to the rest of his family and glared and everyone turned away except for the two older adults.

"Stiles this is my family," he said gently pulling Stiles to his side and gently grabbed his hand and sqeezed. "We may not all be related by blood but we are close enough to call each other family.  
Stiles looked down at where his hand was in Dereks'. He stared at their hands before looking back up to Dereks' face and slowly nodded, looking back at everyone who was staring before hand.

"Hi." He said, trying to break the tension everyone was bound to be feeling.

"So are you going to introduce him or are you just gonna stand their glaring, Der." The girl named Laura asked from behind him; causing Stiles to jump and sqeeze Derek's hand.

Derek squeezed his hand back, hoping to calm the jumpy boy.

"Fine. Stiles, as you heard her," he said pointing at Laura, "name is Laura and she is my older sister. Over there is my mother Talia and my uncle Peter." Derek said pointing to the older man and woman standing off to the side. Talia has waist length brown hair and blue green eyes. The man next to her, Peter, has blondeish brown hair and green eyes almost like Derek's.

"The three girls and the guy sitting on the stair," he pointed to the staircase in the middle of the room.

"That is Lydia, Allison, Cora, and Liam. Lydia and Allison are ma... they are dating. Same with cora and Liam. Cora is also my sister."

'Why did he hesitate? What was he going to say?' Stiles thought as he looked over to the stairs. Lydia has strawberry blonde hair that is up in a ponytail and piercing green eyes. The girl next to her he assumed was Allison. She has dark brown hair that goes to the center of her back and chocolate brown eyes. Next was Liam. He was the boy who asked earlier why Stiles was even at the house. And lastly was Cora. She has shoulder length brown hair and light blue green eyes.

Stiles was standing their trying to stop the panic attack that he could feel as they all started at him, not saying anything.

"Next is my cousin Malia and her... boyfriend Theo. She is Peter's daughter."

Stiles looked over to where Derek was pointing. The girl has shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes. And the boy standing next to her was about Stiles' age. He has light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Then there is Danny and Jackson. They are also a couple."

Stiles looked over at the two and gave a small smile when Danny tried to make him better by actually doing something other than stare like everyone else. He actually smiled, trying to be friendly. Danny has dark brown hair and dark green eyes. While Jackson stood their with a scowl. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Lastly, their is Isaac and Scott." Derek finished naming off everyone in the room. He turned to look at Stiles when he heard the boys breath hitch.

"Scott?" He asked looking at the guy eaning against the wall. "Scott... as in Scott McCall?

"Yeah." Scott replied looking at Stiles. It took him a minute before everyone witnessed the realization in his eyes.

"Stiles? Stiles Stilinski?" He asked, and before anyone could react, Stiles started having his panic attack. He desperately grabbed onto Derek's leather jacket before he was falling to the ground. But Derek was quick to grab him before he hit the floor.

"Stiles!" Was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	4. The Past and Secrets

Stiles could see something shining bright from the other side of his eyelids. Slowly he opened his eyes to be blinded by the sunlight shining through the half open window.

"Where am I?" He asked to no one in particular. Looking around the room he didn't recognize. He knew for a fact this wasn't his room. Looking closely around the room everything came back to him. Derek saving him from jumping. Stiles getting in the car with him. Showing up at the Hale Manor. Meeting everyone. And seeing Scott again.

Scott McCall. The kid he knew when he was nine and Scott was ten. That was eight years ago.

Stiles' attention was thrown to the door when he heard a knock come from the other side of the wood.

"Hey, it's me. I'm coming in." Derek informed as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So. You know Scott?" He asked, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed.

Stiles looked around the room trying to change the subject somehow.

"Who's room is this?" He asked instead of replying to Derek's question.

"Mine." He sighed, realizing he probably wasn't going to get an answer right away. But he was persistent.

"How do you know Scott?" He asked again. Looking Stiles straight in the eye.

"It's none of your business." He replied glaring at Derek, wanting him to quit asking questions.

Derek stood and glared at him.

'Why is he getting so pissed off? It's not like he has a right to get mad just because I don't tell him something.' Stiles thought to himself, beginning to get irritated.

Derek stood there glaring down at Stiles before he began to talk again.

"It is my business!" He said, his voice stightly rising.

"How is it any of your business?" Stiles shot back, his temper rising just as quickly as Derek's.

"Because you are my ma..." he stopped himself before he continued. "Beacuse i told you i was going to help you, didn't I? So let me help you." He finished looking at Sriles with a soft gaze.

Stiles stared at him, his anger slowly subsiding. Which surprised Stiles. 'Why is he able to make me so mad just to be able to calm me down so quickly? And what was he going to say before? He stopped himself when he was introducing everyone too.' He thought to himself.

"Fine. Scott and I used to be best friends when we were in elementary school. Scott was ten and I was nine. He moved away without me knowing and we didn't keep in touch. Then the weekend after he left, my mo..." he cut himself off before he talked anymore. He didn't even realize he was crying until Derek was in front of him and wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"What happened the weekend after Scott moved?" Derek asked softly, keeping his hands on either side of Stiles' face.

He looked up into Derek's gorgeous green eyes and tried to turn away only to realize Derek refused to move his hands. Stiles hands moved to the edges of Derek's jacket and he looked into Derek's eyes again.

"The weekend after he moved and left Beacon Hills... my mom died in a car accident. And she was in critical condition. She was taken straight to the hospital. They said they did everything they could to save her but in the end she died in the hospital not long after... My dad was still at the sheriff's office. I was the one there with her when she died." Stiles knew he was crying again. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

He moved his head forward and rested it on Derek's chest.

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Derek all but whispered, just loud enough for Stiles to hear him.  
Derek hated the way his mate was in so much pain. He could smell the heartache, the pain, and more than anything the guilt. And Derek really wanted to know why Stiles was feeling guilty.

"After my mom died... my dad started drink a lot... it was his way of coping with the lost of my mom. And I started... after she died... it was the first time I ever..."

"First time you what?" Derek asked. But Stiles looked like he was about to just break completely. Looked like he was on the verge of another panic attack and his hand let go of Derek's jacket and were now sitting in Stiles' lap. And if you looked close enough, you could see how his fingers barely twitched, as if wanting to grab something but remained where they were. "Stiles?" he asked again, lowering his voice as to not scare the boy.

Stiles was quiet for a minute. Waiting to see if Derek would let it go. But Stiles knew that Derek was too stubborn even if he only knew the man for a short amout of time.

"It was the first time that I ever cut..." Stiles whispered and gave in after realizing Derek was going to just ask again.

Derek stood there stunned for a minute. He wasn't expecting Stiles to actually tell him. He heard Stiles' breath hitch and Derek realized he hadn't said anything to calm the boys nerves.

"Where?" Derek didn't know what else to say.

"The first time it was right here." He said saidpulling up his sleeve and pointing at left wrist. If Derek looked close enough he could see the very faint thin lines on his wrist. But there was an array of new and old one. Derek then realized, Stiles was nine years old when his mom died. It had been eight years. Stiles had been all _alone_ for the past eight years.

Derek looked to Stiles' eyes and back down at his wrist. He slowly grabbed his other wrist, and Stiles let him. Derek slowly started to pull up the sleeve, stopping momentarily to see if it was okay with Stiles. He slowly turned his head away from Derek, giving him a silent 'okay'.

Scattered all over his wrist were new and old scars... and even some newer and fresher cuts. Derek looked back up at Stiles before he spoke. Making sure he got Stiles to look at him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through everything alone for the past eight years. But now you have Scott, everyone in this house...and me. You are not alone anymore."

Stiles' breath hitched and his eyes started to tear up again. But before Derek could grab him and hug him like he wanted, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" The voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Scott." Derek replied as the doorknob was being turned and the door swung open to reveal a tired looking Scott.

He walked into the room and quietly shut the door behind himself.

"What do you want." Stiles asked harshly as he latched onto Dereks hand. Derek slowly looked at his hand and then back to Scott. Glaring.

Stiles was his mate, and he would do anything to protect him. Even if it was against the guy he considered a younger brother. He slowly moved in front of Stiles, trying to protect him from the guy who was bound to hurt him. It may not be physically. But Derek knew Stiles was about to get hurt mentally and emotionally.

"I came here to talk to you, Stiles." He said warily, looking at how his Alpha was being protective of the younger boy... too protective. And then it dawned on Scott.

"Derek. Is he your mate?" Scott asked. Like the retard he is.

"His what?" Derek heard the small voice behind him. Derek wasn't ready for this conversation but knew it was bound to happen eventually. Sighing he slowly turned around to face the boy still sitting on the bed.

"...My mate..."


	5. The Truth (Part 1)

"I'm your **what**?!" Stiles asked, kind of sceptical of what they were talking about.

'What are they even talking about. A mate? What is that? Don't animals do the whole mating thing? But... they are humans... what the fuck?' He thought to himself looking between Scott and Derek with disbelief on his face.

Scott stood awkwardly by the door like he just revealed a huge secret that he wasn't supposed to talk about. And Derek looked at Stiles, standing awkwardly in front of him with his back to Scott. Stiles was staring at Derek, waiting for him to hurry up and answer him.

"Well I'm just gonna go..." Scott said as he slowly backed out of the room to get out of the awkward atmosphere. Derek whipped around so fast Stiles and Scott thought he might get whiplash from turning so quickly.

"Nice try. You got me into this situation, you are going to sit here and help me explain this. You know how hard it is. Isaac wasn't one of us until I had to help you and change him before he got himself killed. Now sit your ass down on that chair and wait for when I need your input." Derek demanded. Scott looked like he wasn't going to do it. That is until he suddenly lowered his head and walked into the room and sat in the chair in front of the computer desk.

Stiles stared at the two of them with a curious stare, what had just happened, wasn't Scott just about to walk out of the room? He cleared his throat, catching the attention of both the wolfs. Scott looked at Stiles and gave him a half-hearted smile and glanced back at Derek. Derek was staring at Stiles, as if he was looking right through him. Stiles could have sworn that he could see a tinge of red in his green eyes; but he just shook it off as if his mind was playing a trick on him.

"Since Scott is an absoulute idiot," Stiles could see Scott flinch out of the corner of his eyes and he kind of felt bad for him childhood friend. "I guess i have no choice but to tell you. It will be your choice on whether you want to stay here or leave. But if you leave I can gaurentee that you will be followed by most of the pack."

"So you're saying that even if I leave, I'm going to end up right back in this house? And pack? What the hell is even going on? If I leave I'm not going to come back, if i leave i will never come back. Stop acting like you own me. This is my life I will go where I please and do what I want. Just because you stopped me before doesn't mean that I won't try it again." Stiles starred at him in anger. Pack? Was Derek now referring to everyone in the house as an animal? Did he really think he owned him? He isn't some object that can be claimed.

Derek stood were he was by the open door, staring at Stiles while Scott looked at Stiles like he was had a death wish. No one yelled or told off Derek unless they were ready to die.

"Do you have a death wish?" Scott mumbled quickly to Stiles, scared that Derek might actually hurt his friend.

"Actually yeah I do. And if this asshole over here didn't stop me before I wouldn't be sitting here having this damn argument with either of you. So Derek. Hurry up and tell me whatever you are going to tell me or I am just going to get the hell out of here already." Stiles replied to Scott only to see him dumbstruck as he stared at Stiles in disbelief, wondering if he actually heard Stiles correctly.

"What? Stiles what are you talking about? Did you try to... did you really try to kill yours-" Scott was cut off as he heard a low growl come from the direction of the door. He immediatly looked down and slightly turned his neck exposing his neck to his alpha.

"Did you just **growl** at him?" Stiles asked looking at Derek.

"Stiles, will you just shut up. You too Scott. If he wants to tell you want happened then you can ask him later. And Stiles, Yes I growled at him. I am just going to start this converstion by just throwing it out in the open. My family has been around for centuries and we are considered to be wolves. Or as humans would but it nowadays, Werewolves." Derek started and Stiles looked like he was thinking of way too many questions, to the point where he looked like his head was going to explode.

"Werewolves? Really? Is that the best thing you could come up with? Like really?" Stiles asked, still not believing that werewolves were real.

"Derek, just shift for him already. No matter how many times you explain it he probably wont believe you anyways." Came a voice behind Derek. Everyone turned to look at Talia and Peter standing by the open door.

"Scott, shift." Derek commanded from his spot by the door.

"Why do I have to do it? Mom is the one who told you to do it anyways."

'There it is again' Stiles thought to himself, 'that low growl that he did earlier. Wait... growling... that's a wolf thing. And did Scott just call Talia mom? What about Melissa? What the FUCK is doing on here.'

"Fine, fine, i got it no need to be a Sourwolf, Derek." He said as he stood from his spot in the computer chair and walked over to stand infront of Stiles where he was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Stiles looked at him and slowly moved back more on the bed, not liking the fact he was so close to another human being.

"Sorry if I scare ya, but I won't bit." Scott told him as he grinned at Stiles.

"What the hell does that mea-" Stiles stopped before he could finish the sentence. Standing before him where Scott once was, was now a dark brown wolf with bright golden eyes staring at him. Stiles yelped and attempted to move back as far as he could from his childhood friend, or what used to be Scott. Stiles moved so far back on the bed that he ended up hitting his back on the wall.

Realizing Stiles couldn't move back anymore, Scott slowly moved towards him and slowly climbed up onto the bed and inched closer and closer to Stiles.

"Stay back, don't come any closer!" Stiles yelled as he put his hand out to try and stop it. He stapped his eyes shut and was waiting for the end. But it didn't come and he felt pressure on his lap that wasn't there before. He slowly opened his eyes to see that the wolf was now laying next to him with its head on his lap. Stiles looked down at it then back at Derek and back down at the wolf.

"He's not going to bite, you can touch him. It's still Scott." Talia said from behind Derek. Watching the interation between the boy and wolf.

Stiles slowly moved his hand down to the top of the wolfs head hesitating before slowly moving his hand the rest of the way to pet it. He was surprised to see Scott look up at him and rub his head on Stiles' chest. Stiles couldn't believe it; Werewolves were real, and the boy he knew when they were kids was sitting on the bed next to him, but he wasn't a boy, he was a wolf. A full blown wolf with ears, a tail, and four legs. It might sound crazy to others, but he had just witnessed his best friend turn into a wolf. How was he not supposed to believe it even after he saw it?

"Fine," he says, "You are a family of Werewolves. What else is there to know?" he finishes as he runs his fingers through Scotts fur, looking at Derek, waiting for the rest of the information he would have to know in order to really get to know these people. To know whether he was going to stay or leave and finish what he originally set out to do the night before.


	6. The Truth (Part 2)

"Well. What else is there to know about the whole pack thing and about me being your... Mate? What is that?" Stiles asked, still petting the top of Scotts head and looking at Derek, Talia, and Peter.

"Well which one do you want to know more about? Information on the pack or Mates?" Peter asked as he moved further into the room and sat on the chair Scott was previously sitting in.

"I guess the pack first." Stiles answered after thinking about it for a minute.

"Everyone get in here." Talia said in a calm yet firm voice, moving further into the room as well. Stiles looked at her with a questioning look before his eyes moved to door when the rest of the people living in the house started to walk into Dereks' room.

Laura was the first to walk into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Stiles. Next was Liam and Theo. They both sat on the floor in front of the bed, followed by Cora and Malia, who sat next to their respective Mates.

Next to walk in the door was Isaac, pauseing for a second at the door looking at Scott who was still in wolf form laying on Stiles' lap. Scott lifed his head while looking and Isaac before he laid his head back onto Stiles' lap. Isaac walks over to the bed and sits on the opposite side of Scott, running his fingers through his mates fur.

Allison, Lydia, Danny and Jackson were the next to walk through the door. Allison and Lydia moved towards the bed and curled up together in the corner. While Danny moved to sit on the floor and leaned against the wall next to Dereks' dresser and Jackson sitting between his legs leaning his back into Danny's chest .

Lastly, Boyd and Erica moved into the already full room and sat on the ground next to Peter. Erica was leaning into Boyd's side to make herself as comfortable as possible.

Stiles looked around the room at everyone as they all settled into their spots. He was kind of surprised that Dereks' room was actaully big enough to fit sixteen people. Six of which were curled up on his king sized bed.

Looking around at everyone on the bed and the floor, Stiles realized Derek had a really big family, even if they weren't all related by blood. He found himself feel a bit sad. The only family he had left was his father. The father who beat him and caused him pain. He drank everyday after his mother died and drove Stiles to the point where he no longer wanted to live.

Sensing that his mate was started to think about something and making himself upset, Derek decided to get everyones attention.

"Great. Now that my room is being used as the den for everyone to sit in, can we start talking now?" Derek asked in mock irritation that his mother decided to call everyone into his room instead of them moving into the den that was big enough for everyone to actually have something to sit on besides the floor.

"Go ahead and start." Talia said, understanding why Derek was trying to get everyone on track. Talia could smell the depression and sadness rolling off Stiles in waves. She understood the her son was trying to get his Mate to thing about anything except whatever he was thinking about now.

"Okay. There is an Alpha gene that runs in the Hale family, but not every Hale will get the gene. My mother, Laura, and myself have the Alpha gene. We are the ones with red eyes," Derek explainend his point by flashing his eyes at Stiles. Carefully watching his reaction and continuing his explanation. "Peter used to be an Alpha as well, but he gave up the power after he met his Mate because he had to choose between Chris or the power; he chose Chris, who you haven't met yet but he is Allison's father.

"Even though there are three Alpha's, my mother is the main Alpha. Under each Alpha there are Beta's. Under my mothers are Peter, Cora, and Malia" he said, pointing to the three of them. "Under Laura are Allison and Liam, and though Lydia isnt a wolf she follows Laura more than me or my mother."

"Hold on. I have a question," Stiles stopped Derek from continuing. Derek looked at him, waiting for Stiles to ask what he wanted to know. "Why don't Cora or Malia have the Alpha gene if they are part of the Hale lineage too?"

Talia spoke up at that, Derek turning to his mother waited for her to explain.

"Cora doesn't have the Alpha gene because she has a different father than Laura and Derek. And Malia doesn't have the gene because her mother was a coyote, not a wolf. Ususally children who have two Alpha parents will be born with the Alpha gene." Stiles nodded at her explanation and waited for Derek to continue explaining everything.

"Although Laura is an Alpha she still has to follow under our mothers rule since she is the Main Alpha." Derek continued. "Under myself are Scott, Isaac, and Jackson." he said, pointing at the three. "Then there is Danny, who like you, is human. He came to live with us when he was dating Jackson to later find out he was actually his Mate. Also, Chris, Peter's Mate, is human. He is actually a Hunter but he helps protect us."

"Then what is the story behind Boyd, Erica, and Theo. You didn't put them under Talia, Laura, or you." Stiles asked, directing the question at Derek.

"Boyd and Erica came to us looking for protection. The two of them were being hunted down by some Hunters. After we were able to get the Hunters off their trail they stayed with us for a bit and in the end decided to just become part of the pack." he explained. "Theo on the other hand, we found him. He was roaming around in the preserve looking for a place to stay for the night. Chris, Peter, Jackson, and Myself were checking the perimeter around the house when we stumbled across him. We brought him back to the house, fed him, gave him a room, and he just ended up staying in the end because he found out that Malia was his Mate. So he became a part of the Hale pack."

"Okay. I think I got it all. But if all of you are wolves except Danny and Chris, what is Lydia?"

"I'm a Banshee." Lydia replied from her spot on the corner of the bed where she was curled up with Allison.

"A Banshee? What is that?" he asked.

"I basically predict when someone is going to die." she said as if it was nothing. Stiles stared wide eyed at the girl, slowly absorbing all the information he had just received.

"Okay. I think I understand it all. Now. Mates. Explain." He said, leveling his gaze back on Derek.

Talia was kind of pleased with Derek's Mate. He seemed strong yet weak at the same time. He didn't take shit from anyone and he seemed like the kind of kid that would keep Derek on his toes. Talia let a smile grace her lips as she looked at the boy. He was definitely going to be a great addition to the family.

"Mates. Okay. Mates are basically someone you are destined to spend the rest of your life with. Someone you feel as if you need to protect them or you feel as though no matter what they will protect you and sheild you from pain."

"How do you know that that certain person is your Mate though?"

"You just feel it. It's hard to explain if you aren't a supernatural creature. Even if you haven't met your Mate, you are able to feel their pain, be it physical or emotional. If your Mate were to die, you could feel it but you won't die also."

"Wait... so the other night when I was about to jump...?" Stiles asked in desbelief and curiosity at the same time.

"The night you were going to jump i felt all the emotional pain you were going through. I know what you did before you left your room that night." Stiles' gaze moved from Derek to slightly glance down at his arms that were cover in his red hoodie he always wore. Stiles knew exactly what Derek was talking about and he ws greatful that he didn't say it outloud for everyone to understand. He slowly moved his gaze back up to Derek.

"Okay. I beleive you. So everyone here has a Mate?" he asked, trying to change the subject to get everyone to stop looking at him, trying to figure out what he and Derek were talking about.

"Not everyone. Laura hasn't found her Mate and my mother lost both of her Mates." Derek explained.

"Wait you can have more than one Mate?" Stiles asked, a little bit confused.

"It's very rare. But I was one of the few that had more than one Mate. That's why Cora has a different father than Laura and Derek." Talia explained and Stiles nodded at her explanation.

"Okay now that the explaining is all over, Stiles it's your choice if you want to stay as part of the pack or leave." Talia said as she looked between Stiles and Derek.

The question running through Stiles mind was 'Did he really want to stay and be a part of this? Or did he want to leave and never come back to this family who offered him a place in their pack?' Stiles looked around at group of people who looked like a true family. Maybe if he stayed he wouldn't be alone like he was when he was with his father. Maybe he could have a real family again. Stiles' gaze shifted back towards Derek and stared into his vibrant green eyes.

'Mates, huh?' Stiles thought to himself. He stared at Derek, realizing that Derek actually looked anxious to hear his reply. 'Mates... that doesn't sound all that bad.'

Maybe he could become a part of a family who would actually love and care for him. Maybe he can find a place in this family that would protect him from harm.

"I think..." Stiles starts.


	7. His Decision

"I think..." Stiles starts.

He stops for a minute thinking more if this is the right decision or if he is making a mistake. Looking around the room he looks at everyone staring at him, waiting for his reply. His eyes drift over everyones anxious faces and then he notices the window Derek has in his room. It take up the whole wall behind the entertainment center. He notices it's already dark.

"I think I need to get some air." Stiles mumbles before he quickly pushes Scott off of his lap and jumps up from the bed like someone is going to grab him.

"I'll walk you out." Derek says only to be stopped by Stiles with a hand to his chest.

"It's fine. Talia." He says as he turns to the elder wolf. "Could you walk me out, please?" He asks before moving towards the door. Stiles turns his head to see her nodding at him and following him out the door.

As Stiles got to the top of the staircase he hears Talia talking to the rest of the pack. "No eavsdropping, and if I find out that you are, you know the consequenses. Peter that means you too." Stiles could hear what sounded like a low growl that turned into a soft 'whatever' and he couldn't help but laugh a little at the older mans inner child.

"Sorry, had to make sure they knew not to listen in. I figured you wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked, starting her way down the staircase and to the front of the hosue.

Stiles was startled momentarily at how obvious he had been, or at least to the point where she could see right through him. "Actually yeah." He replied as he saw her holding open the door for him to step through. A rush of fresh air hit his face and he breathed in the smell of the surround forest. "I was wondering if you thought if I should actually stay." he finally asked, staring at her through wary eyes.

"You want my opinion on whether you should stay and be Derek's Mate of if you should just leave it all behind like you never met us all in the first place?" She asks, making sure she was understanding the situation. She looked at Stiles waiting fo his reply and all he did was nod his head saying that is exactly what he means. "Well. I was with him when he found out what you were doing the other night before you went to Skyline. I was the only one he told but that's only beacuse I was talking to him in his room away from the rest of the pack." She said slowly walking over to Stiles and gently grabbing his hand before using her other hand to carefully pull up the hoodie sleeve that was covering Stiles' arm. Both of them staring down at his left arm that was covered from wrist to elbow in old and new cuts. Some deep and others barely leaving a mark. On the small gaps between one cut and another you could see the many many scars underneath.

Talia's eyes widened slightly. She knew it was going to be bad. But she never thought it would be _this_ bad. Her gaze slowly lifted from the scars and cuts on the young boys arm and wondered where else he had hurt himself. She was wondering how much suffering and pain Stiles had to go through to try and numb the pain by taking a blade to his own skin.

Stiles could feel her gaze on him, full of wonder and worry. But he just stood there, looking down at his arm, shocked at the fact that someone else actually found out. Ever since he stated mutilating his body, no one found out. Not the people he had class with before he graduated. Not the teachers or the counselors. Not even his drunk of a father knew what he was doing to himself while he was locked away in his bedroom late at night. Talia was probably thinking that all he did was take a blade to his skin, when in reality, his father left bruises in places no one would see. On his chest, his back, his legs. Only ever in places that he could cover. But she was right about taking a blade to his skin in different places. His arms and legs were the easiest. Then there was his sides right above his ribs and his stomach.

"Stiles. If I were to tell you that you can leave, what would you do?" She asked, looking as serious as she could while still looking concerned and worried. Stiles stood there for a second before pulling his arm away from her and pulling his sleeve back down to cover his arm.

"Do you want the serious answer or do you want me to lie about it?"

"The truth. Even if I know that I'm probably not going to like the answer." Stiles stood motionless for a few seconds before taking in a shaky breath. Talia really reminded him of his own mother before she died. Stiles tried to stop his train of thought before it brought tears to his eyes.

Looking at Talia through bleary eyes, he decided to tell her what he would honestly do if he left Hale Manor. "You're right when you say that you won't like the answer I give you." he breaths in slowly before he continues. "If I had to leave it's not like I have a home to actually return to. My father beats me and drinks way too much, he doesn't even care about me" Stiles was slowly loosing his composure the more he talked and before he knew it tears were falling down his cheeks as he kept talking. "It would be better if my mother never died. It would be better if I was never even born in the first place. If I leave this place then I'm just going to go and finish what I tried to do the other night before Derek stopped me. I'm going to jump." Stiles was still crying by end of it all, Talia pulled him to her chest and hugged him tight as Stiles continued to cry into her shoulder.

"Stiles." She could smell how truely broken this young boy was as he clung to her. "You should stay with us. Become a part of the pack, move in, maybe even accept Derek and be his Mate. Let us be the family you haven't had for so long."

Stiles slowly lifed his head to look at Talia through his bleary eyes. "Would it really be okay if I stayed? What if the others dont like me? What if I become a burden? I don't want to burden you all if I stay."

"Stiles, really it's okay. We have extra rooms. We have plenty of food. Scott already knows you which means the rest of the pack will warm up to you instantly. You have no idea how long Derek has been waiting to find his Mate. When he found out that you were in the same town he became happier. Stiles if we didn't want you here we wouldn't have let you in the door when Derek brought you here. Stiles, you already smell like pack. You are Derek's Mate and I can already tell he loves you. Let us be your family. Let us take care of you. Let us protect you from your dad. Stay with us Stiles." He looked at her, eyes widening slightly, staring at her. She just looked back, she knew what he was trying to find. He wanted to know if she meant everything that she said.

After a few more seconds, he slowly stepped back and thought about it.

If he stayed he could have a family again. A big, happy family that would love and care for him, and even protect him if his father somehow managed to find him. In the end he looked Talia in the eyes and nodded slowly.

"Okay." he nodded again and she returned it with a smile.

"Alright lets head back inside and let everyone else know that you will be staying." he slowly nodded and followed her back into the house.


	8. The First Night

"Alright lets head back inside and let everyone else know that you will be staying." he slowly nodded and followed her back into the house.

As Stiles followed Talia back into the house, he couldn't help but wonder if he made the right decision by staying. Would this prove to be worth it or would it send him back to where he started?

Sensing Stiles was starting to second guess his choice, Talia spoke softly telling the rest of the pack to come downstairs. One by one everyone slowly made it to the base of the stair with Derek being the last out of his room. All staring expectantly at Talia to give them Stiles' decision.

"After talking for a bit, Stiles has to decided to stay," She announced, watching as Scott threw his fist into the air like he just won some amazing prize. "He's going to be staying in one of the guest bedrooms." Stiles looked towards Derek, looking for a reaction, only to be met with Derek looking towards his feet lost in thought. Talia suddenly turned towards him, causing him to jump, his heart rate picking up a little. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart, having to remind himself it wasn't his father turning to  
hit him. Without realizing it, Derek was by his side placing a reasurring hand on his back, trying to help him.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, slightly worried for his mate. Stiles slowly nodded, and without realizing it, leaning into Derek a bit more for support.

"Can someone show me to my room? I think I should really get some sleep." Stiles asked, looking from Talia to Derek and back again. Trying to figure out which one of them was going to show him how to get to his room.

"I can do it. Which room are we going to give him?" Derek asked, turning towards Talia, waiting for her to answer where Stiles was going to be staying.

"Give his the guest bedroom that is next to yours. Maybe if he is close to you, you'll try not to worry so much." Talia replied, giving Derek a small smile when he ducked his head a bit, knowing his mother saw right through him.

"Alright. Come on Stiles, i'll take you to your room."

Stiles slowly nodded, passing everyone who were still standing on the stairs to follow Derek. As he reached the top of the staircase he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Following Derek the rest of the way until he was standing outside the door he assumed would be his new room.

Derek reached for the doorknob, then pushed the door the rest of the way open allowing Stiles to step into his new room before following behind him before shutting the door behind the both of them.

Stiles stood in the middle of the room slowly taking in his surroundings. It had the same huge window Derek's has, taking up the whole wall. An entertainment center infront of it and a flat screen t.v. sitting on it. An Xbox and playstation sitting in one of the little shelves off to the side. Next to the door was a desk with a laptop sitting in the middle of it and a lamp on the corner of the desk. Leaning in the corner, between the desk and the wall was an acoustic guitar and next it on the other side was a bookcase filled with way too many books. Lastly he took in the king size bed in the far corner. The black blankets contasting greatly with the baby blue walls that surrounded him.

"Will this room be okay?" Derek asked quietly, trying not to startle the boy, but failing as Stiles jumped once more, forgetting that Derek had followed him into the room.

"Yeah. This is okay." He replied, his eyes landing on the acoustic guitar once more, before slowly walking over to it. "Is this really for me?" he asks and he slowly moves to pick it it.

"Yeah, all of it is yours. The guitar, the laptop, the game systems, they all belong to you now." came Dereks soft reply.

Stiles turned back towards Derek, surprised that these people, who just met him, are willing to give him so much when he himself has so little. He slowly nodded before going to sit on the bed, crossing his legs and resting the guitar in his lap as he placed his fingers in the right position on the strings.

"Do you know how to play?" Derek asked, grabbing the desk chair and pulling it over to the edge of the bed to sit infront of Stiles.

"Yeah, when I was younger.. when my mom was alive she used to play guitar and piano, she taught me how to play them both. I haven't played for years though, so I dont know how it'll sound." Stiles said, slowly starting to mess with the cords and adjusting them to how he wanted them and started to play a song Derek didn't know the name of. And to Derek's surprised, Stiles started to sing along to what he was playing.

"I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart, But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start. You put your arms around me, And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go, You put your arms around me and I'm home."

Derek couldn't help but stare at Stiles. He almost forgot how to breath when Stiles started to sing, he wasn't expecting him to start singing. Here was this broken boy who less than twenty-four hours ago was going to take his own life, saying he had nothing he really had to live for anymore. But now, as Derek stared at Stiles with the glow of the moon shinning on him, he couldn't help but realize how lucky he truely was to have this boy in his life, no matter how broken Stiles thought he was, Derek thought he was perfect.

"How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around? I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown." Stiles continued, before he stopped all together. Standing from the bed and walking to put the guitar back in its original place before moving back to his spot on the bed infront of Derek.

Derek just sat in the desk chair watching as Stiles moved across the room and back again. Still in awe that this young man knew how to play both the guitar and the piano. So talented and yet Stiles didn't see if. But as he thought back to the song Stiles was singing he couldn't help but remember the last line; 'I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown'. Derek couldn't help but think Stiles was saying it to him. Telling him he still wasn't sure if he was going to let Derek save him or if he was going to try and finish what Derek tried to stop him from doing.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, thanks for sitting around for a bit longer." Stiles sighed, before looking at Derek.

"Sure, yeah. You have an amazing voice by the way, just thought I'd let you know." Derek smiles before standing up and moving the chair back to where it originally belonged before moving towards the door. "Goodnight Stiles."

Stiles couldn't help but smile a small smile before moving to climb under his blankets after he kicked off his shoes. "Goodnight Derek." were the last words out of his mouth before Derek shut off the lights and closed the door behind himself as he left the room. Once again, Stiles couldn't help the smile on his lips, "Yeah, goodnight Derek."

On the other side of the door, Derek couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he moved over to his door and slipped into the room before closing the door behind himself.

 **~D.S~**

Hours later Derek awoke to the sound of whimpering, and after taking a deep breath he could smell the salt of tears coming from the room next to his. His inner wolf had him up and out his bedroom door before he could even process what was wrong.  
Slowly he pushed open Stiles' bedroom door before realizing that Stiles wasn't even awake, and that he was having a nightmare. Pushing the rest of the way into the room, Derek made his way quietly over the bed Stiles was laying in. Slowly he lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed, noticing his Mate was still crying and wimpering before he heard it.

"No... please.. stop... im sorry.. im sorry i killed... i killed her..please.."  
Derek couldn't take seeing his Mate like this. So he slowly lowered his hand onto Stiles' shoulder before slowly shaking him, trying to wake him from his slumber. With that not really working he started to quietly call out to Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles." he said, still slightly shaking Stiles. "Stiles." and he shoved just a little harder before Stiles was bolting upright in bed, his chest heaving as he was trying to suck in as much oxygen as he could. Frantically searching around the room before his eyes landed on Derek.

"Derek..?" Stiles croaked, unsure if he was still in his dream or if it was reality.

As if sensing Stiles' confusion, Derek slowly reached his hand up to Stiles face before resting his and on Stiles' neck.

"Yeah, it's me. You're okay. You're safe." and as soon as Derek said that Stiles was clinging to the front of Derek's shirt as if he let go, everything would disappear before him. "Shhh, it's okay, you're okay. shhh." Derek spoke quietly, rubbing his hand up and down Stiles' back trying to calm down his Mate.

"Derek?" Stiles asked quietly after he was able to breath a little bit better, still resting his face on Derek's chest and clutching at his shirt.

"Yes?" he replied just as quietly.

"Can you stay with me? Please?"

Derek looked down slightly to look at Stiles, only to realized Stiles was looking up at him, their faces only inches apart. Derek slowly leaned in, kissing Stiles on the forehead before replying.

"Of course." he said as he moved Stiles back under the blankets before slipping under them himself. Stiles turned onto his side, his back to Derek's chest, and Derek threw his arm over Stiles in a slightly protective manner, pulling Stiles closer to him.  
Derek stayed awake until he was possitive Stiles had finally fallen back asleep before he drifted off letting sleep take him.

When Scott went to go wake up Stiles the next morning for breakfast, he found Derek curled around Stiles, as if trying to protect him from the broken world around him.

Scott left them to sleep in, but as soon as Talia and Laura found out, they quietly went into the room to capture the moment with a perfect picture of the two.


End file.
